Empress of Carthak
by The Black Cat Pounce
Summary: What happens when Princess Kalasin discovers who she is to marry? She can't wrap her mind around the fact she will have to leave her home, Tortall, to live in Carthak as Empress. It isn't exactly like the books say, but I wanted my own version. T because I am paranoid. It will have stuff that wouldn't actually be about to happen. But I think it is sweet. Kaddar/Kally
1. Emperor Kaddar

**A/N: Hi this is my fanfic and I just wanted to iron out some details first:**

**Kalasin went to convent although after that she studied some of the fighting arts with knights, the kings own, the queen's riders, and visiting Shang masters.**

**She is fifteen in this story and it happened around the time of Squire**

**Disclaimer: whatever you recognize is not mine.**

**Anyways: I found this on my old computer from a couple years ago. I liked it, so I was like, "Hey, after some severe editing, I might post this and continue it."**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Kalasin was fencing, not an odd sight, her opponent was Keladry of Mindelan. She parried, ducked, swerved, lunged, and eventually disarmed her opponent. "You weren't trying," announced Kalasin of Conté. "Well Princess, I was fighting pretty hard, you're good," Keladry replied.

Kalasin grinned, "Call me Kally." Keladry smiled, "Call me Kel". It was like this that a new friendship began. Kel sheathed her sword threw the sheath high in the air and caught it. "Dom, where's Lord Raoul," inquired Kel. "Dreading the midwinter ball in his rooms," Sergeant Domitan replied.

Kally laughed, a pure sound that rang across the courts. "Highness," Called a rough voice, "Highness, I challenge you with knives." A man walked through the crowd. "George, you know that's not fair." George laughed, "You're right, one knife for me two for you." The battle didn't last long with Kally losing.

Servants circled offering water and towels. Kally drank water and dried off. "I have to go get ready for the ball," she excused herself and started running towards the Palace. George smiled watching her small shape disappear, "She is a strong one." Kel just nodded.

* * *

**Kalasin POV**

After quite a long bath, I went to mother's rooms to dress. Lalasa had made me a blue dress with one shoulder strap that went past my ankles. It had a beautiful bodice with blue and black gems. The dress was accented with a beautiful, sparkly, black trim. I put it on above my shift and corset.

I combed my shoulder length, black ringlets. I put a magically dyed blue rose in my hair. All and all the outfit brought out my blue eyes and black hair. My mother smiled pulled out some of her paints. She used creams and powders to make my face flawless. "You look lovely, Kally. Will you go find your brother and meet your father and I in the entrance hall?"

"Sure," I got up and went to find my older brother, Roald. I found him in his rooms, "Kally!" He looked desperate, "Help me with my hair." I smiled and took charge with a comb standing on my tiptoes. He was dressed in black breaches and a blue tunic with a black trim.

"There," I smiled, "We have to go meet mother and father in the entrance hall." We left to pickup Shinkokami, My brother's betrothed. When we got to the entrance hall we found mother and father with a Carthaki man. He looked about 17. He was wearing white breeches and a black tunic that emphasized his black hair.

"Kalasin, this is-" My father was cut off by a young woman curtsying to Carthaki man "Majesty." Upon a closer look I realized it was Daine. "Hi Daine," the man said, "How are you?" "I am fine- oh I have to go, see you later, Numair's calling." She vanished into the crowd.

I put two and two together, a Carthaki man who Daine called Majesty. My voice came out very quietly, "Emperor Kaddar?" I couldn't believe it. "Yes," he smiled slightly. I grinned. We looked down towards the crowd entering the doors. Kaddar bowed and offered me his arm, I curtsied as low as I should and linked mine in his.

The herald looked up, saw us and finished the last announcement, "Lady Keladry of Mindelan and Sargent Domitan of Masbolle." First my parents descended the steps, the double doors opened meaning royalty, "King Jonathan IV and Queen Thayet."

Kaddar and I went next. Again the double doors opened, "Princess Kalasin and Emperor Kaddar." After that he said Kaddar's other titles and I didn't catch. I felt the whispers circulating through the room.

We went and sat at the head table, with my parents and younger siblings. The double doors opened again, "Prince Roald and Princess Shinkokami." After they took a seat, my father, the King, stood up and said in a loud clear voice "Let the feast begin."

A very nervous squire came up to our table with a finger bowl. I smiled and dipped and rinsed my hands without spilling a drip of water. The squire went around the table and left quickly.

Soon after he left, he brought the first course out, Kaddar and I began talking, "My lord, if I may ask, why are you here in Tortall?" Kaddar looked amused, "It is a surprise." We discussed the political situation in Carthak and the end of the Immortals War.

After the meal, two doors on the side of the feasting hall opened, revealing a ballroom. Kaddar bowed "May I have this dance, Highness?" I curtsied, "Of course, Majesty." We glided onto the dance floor right behind the King and Queen. We danced, and then I danced with Dom (Domitan), my father, several knights, and a few noblemen.

I was getting tired and thirsty and Kaddar could tell, he brought over some water and offered to walk me to my rooms, I accepted and we headed toward my rooms. When we arrived he bowed and I curtsied. "Princess Kalasin, would you like to go on a ride with me tomorrow after midmeal?" "Yes, thank you, goodnight, Majesty." "Goodnight, Highness". I walked into my room. My friend and lady-in-waiting, Jenavive rushed over, "Kally, wasn't the dance amazing? You looked so amazing with Emperor Kaddar!" she gushed.

"Jen, I'll tell you all about it tomorrow! I am so tired, will you help me undress?" I asked. She nodded, and started unbuttoning my dress. When she was done I told her, "Oh, and Jen, I know you want to go back, feel free!"

* * *

**3rd Person**

Kalasin woke up to a pounding on her door. She quickly put on silk breeches and a silk shirt they were both silver with a black trim. She ran a brush through her hair and opened the door. A startled Roald almost fell on top of her. He steadied himself. "Hi, sis," She giggled, "Hi, how are you doing, why are you here so early?"

Roald blushed a deep red, "Um…er…well you see…" Kalasin raised an eyebrow, "Roald spit it out!" He took a breath to calm himself and said quickly, "WhatisupwithyouandKaddar?" He looked at her and she just blinked, "What?" Roald looked at the ground and said slowly, "What is up with you and Emperor Kaddar?"

She looked at him, obviously puzzled. "Nothing is going on, why? We just had dinner and we are going for a ride together." He looked absolutely bewildered. Kally saved him by asking, "Why don't you come in? We should talk." Roald swept into her sitting room she asked one of her maids to make tea and sat down across from her eldest brother.

"Okay, what got you thinking that?" She asked. He looked at her and blue eyes met blue eyes. "After dancing I walked Shinkokami to her room and you know we are all in the royal wing. You had already been gone from the dance awhile." Kalasin nodded as the maid brought tea, "Thanks," she murmured and returned her attention to her brother, "That's right I had gone to sleep." "So I went back to my rooms and overheard mom and dad talking. I heard your name so I stopped and listened. They said that they were glad that you liked Kaddar. Then dad asked when they should tell you about the marriage. And mom said which one. Dad said…said you and Kaddar." Kalasin almost fainted. Roald looked at her, unmasked worry in his eyes.

Kalasin was trembling. Her brother looked on with worry. A knock on the door roused them from their trance. Roald got up and opened it. "Hello," said a messenger brightly. "Hi," said Roald. "I have a letter for Princess Kalasin." "I'll take it," Roald said and tipped the messenger with a silver coin. The boy raced off. Roald went to his sister and handed her the letter. She read it then handed it to him, her eyes distant. It read:

_Dear Kalasin,_

_Your father and I have written this letter because we will be in Pirates Swoop for the next few days and thought that you should know as soon as possible. You met Emperor Kaddar last night at the feast and you should know something about you and him. You are going to get married to him. This is for the good of Tortall and the good of the people. We shall be there to talk about it in 3 days. I have asked Lalasa to help you dress (and prepare your clothes) for all the occasions in with you meet him. She will be there after midmeal (before your ride) to help you dress for riding._

_With love,_

_Mother and Father._

_See you soon._

While he had been reading the letter Kalasin had started crying, silent tears running down her cheeks as she stared off into the distance. Roald sat down by her and held her hand, "Kalasin, oh, I am so sorry." "It's not your fault," she replied.

Suddenly she stood up. "This will not ruin my life," she said with feeling, "I will make it work." The tears stopped and she washed her face. "Let's go have breakfast?" she asked. She led her brother to the King's Own breakfast building and they collected trays. "I do not wish to see Kaddar at the moment, I hope you don't mind that we came here." She wasn't asking if he wanted to eat breakfast at the usual place. No, she was stating why she came here and that she didn't expect him to leave. They had breakfast talking about Roald's upcoming wedding and the great progress that would happen right before it.

Afterwards they headed up to her rooms. "Brother, I have to go for a ride with… someone after midmeal. Will you meet me in…" she thought a moment, "the pages library at the fifth bell after midmeal?" "Of course, sister, till then" "Bye."

Kally skipped midmeal, instead of going down to eat she sat in her rooms, thinking.

"_Why was getting married to Kaddar so bad?" _Two parts of herself warred, "_He is emperor of Carthak, that has to count for something" "Yes, but I don't know him" "He handsome" "What if he's not good and nice?" _A quite knock on the door aroused her from her thoughts. She opened it and there stood Lalasa with a big box.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? R&R, please. I will try to have the next chapter up soonish! :)**

**-Pounce**


	2. Riding

Kalasin struggled to hide her emotions and Kel often did. A knot of worry was worming its way into her stomach. She knew she had to do, the marriage was for the good of Tortall. And Kally would do anything for Tortall, that is why she went to convent in the first place.

She wouldn't convince her parents to rethink the marriage. She knew that they had done it for a reason. She and Lalasa went to the dressing room. Lalasa set the box down and curtsied, "Your Highness, the Queen said she informed you that I was to help you with your clothes." Kally nodded.

"I have some riding clothes for you," Lalasa informed Kalasin. She opened the box and pulled out some beautiful garments. Kalasin gasped and covered her mouth. They were amazing.

"They are so lovely, Lalasa!" The Princess exclaimed. The riding clothes were soft and light. The tunic, a pale blue, was to go over a white undershirt. The breeches were a light brown, perfectly contrasting with the blue of the tunic. "Jenavive!" Kally called.

Jenavive arrived just as Kally was done dressing. After thanking her profusely, Kalasin had dismissed Lalasa with two gold nobles, a heavy tip. Jenavive helped the Princess with her hair and brushed her lips with a pale pink paint.

Kally looked ravishing, her blue eyes sparkled, and her black hair was black as night. Jenavive had curled Kalasin's hair into a tight coil on the back of her head. She trust pins with sapphires into it to keep it in place. However, Jenavive knew that pins wouldn't be enough, so she used her small gift to cast a charm on the Princesses hair, so that not a wisp left its place.

After thanking her, Kally sat in her sitting room, looking lost. Eventually there was a brisk knock on the door. Jenavive opened it and admitted Kaddar. Kalasin curtsied as he bowed. Kaddar offered her his arm and she took it.

Kalasin was very nervous. This was the man she was to marry. As they headed to the sable she realized something, "Do you have a horse?" She asked. Kaddar grinned and Kally gave herself a pat on the back in her head. _Maybe they could take about horses; no one who liked them could be so bad, right?_

"I didn't have one, no, but I arrived in Port Caynn and we rode here, because I wanted to see Tortall." Kaddar explained. Kalasin nodded, "I can see why you would want that, I have never been to Carthak," she didn't add _and apparently I am going to live there for the rest of my life_, "but Daine says it is very different than Tortall."

Kaddar seemed to think on this for a minute before he said, "I suppose it is, but I love it. Anyways, about a horse, I met one here called Lightray; that is what Daine said he was called."

Kally felt herself opening up, "My horse is called Moonshine." Kaddar nodded politely. After that, they lapsed into complete silence, and it was slightly tense. At the stable Stefan gave them both their horses.

"Thank you," both Kalasin and Kaddar said at the same time. They both smiled slightly. Stefan bowed low and left. Kalasin and Kaddar mounted up and started riding towards the Royal Forest.

The silence was tense and suddenly Kalasin blurted out, "I know I am supposed to marry you."

* * *

**I don't remember if I did a disclaimer last chapter, but anyways, I don't own the world or the characters or any of that. This is my disclaimer, I won't put one every chapter.**

**Thanks for reading and thanks for the reviews everyone!**

**Thanks for the idea for this chapter, Lillian, sister.**

**Please review!**

**Pounce**


	3. Relaxing

To Kaddar's credit he didn't seem fazed. Kalasin was astounded, how was he not angry. Kaddar instead sighed and addressed her, "Princess Kalasin, I don't know what you feel or what you have to say, but I have to tell you some things. I must admit, you surprised me when you said that you knew. Naturally, I knew. You parents said you didn't know yet. I want to say that you have large rights in marriage. You will be an Empress and important to the realm of Carthak."

Kalasin paled. She knew the first duty of someone marrying a nobleman. She knew it well and had been hoping that the day in which she would marry someone would never come. But she knew that it had and she knew her duty, so she would swallow and grit her teeth and do what she had to do. Kaddar would need an heir.

Then Kalasin addressed her fiancée, "My Lord, Kaddar, I must say, I was shocked when I received the news that I was to marry you. I knew that you had come here for a reason. I must say, I have no reason to doubt that our marriage will be good. I must ask, when is the wedding? When do you leave?"

Kaddar grinned, "You seem much better than I expected already! You are kind and obviously understand much about your duty. I leave for Carthak in one week. The wedding in the winter, that is all I know. My advisors said to leave the rest up to you." Kalasin grinned back and said, "They know what they are doing."

As they found a horse track Kalasin stopped, bowing in saddle, "If I may challenge you to a race, My Lord?" Kaddar nodded and held up one gloved finger, then two, then three. Kalasin raced off with Kaddar behind her.

She stopped a ways down the track at a stream. Kaddar was a few minutes behind her. He stopped where she did and tied his horse up near hers. Kalasin was sitting near the stream, sipping from her flask.

Kaddar took the seat next to her, formalities gone for the moment. Suddenly something bumped against his back, Kalasin's saddlebag. He jumped up and gave it to Kally, "How did it get here?" Kalasin laughed, "Magic, my dear Kaddar, magic!" Inside was a well-packed snack.

Kaddar took two apples and gave them to the horses. Then he sat back down, "So, Kalasin, quite the rider, you are, huh?" Kalasin laughed out loud, she was already relaxing with this man, "I think I am. After I went to convent I began to ride a lot. I would ride with the Queen's Riders, the King's Own, even Alana and her company. I practically lived in saddle!"

Kaddar was impressed, this girl, no woman, he was to marry was quite amazing. She would be fun to spend time with, he decided. They began to talk about Carthak when Kalasin realized the time, "Oh my! Kaddar, I have to meet my brother! We should do this again sometime." As the packed everything back up and rode to the palace, Kalasin was happy.

Kaddar wasn't going to be a boring husband, that was for certain.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, a chapter in the middle of the week! Anyways, Kally is warming up to Kaddar.**

**Please review,**

**Pounce**


	4. Fiancé

**A/N: Thank you to my new Beta, Danaye! And my sister. Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Merry Christmas! **

* * *

After dropping her horse off, Kalasin begged the holsters to groom her and to not tell the king. She had to find Roald. Entering the castle, she ran as fast as she could to the Page Wing. She was more than half an hour late!

Roald wouldn't be happy, but he would have to deal with it. When she arrived in the wing, she slowed her pace. There were some pages about and, to her surprise, some squires. One squire in particular was looking at her with a raised eyebrow, her hazel eyes narrowed in suspicion. She smiled at Keladry and said briskly, "Nothing to see here."

After a quick breather, she started trotting quickly. By the time she arrived in the library, she was gasping and cursing silently in her head. Her teachers would be appalled, all of them. Ladies did not trot and warriors did not run out of breath so easily.

Inside, she found Roald reading a scroll. Kalasin coughed in an effort to gain his attention and he looked up, "Sister, you took forever."

"I'm aware of that, brother. However, I got distracted. The ride was refreshing," she said. Glancing around and finding the library empty, she dropped the formality in her voice, "Kaddar is quite smart, and I don't think it will be that bad, except for two things." She help up a gloved hand, two fingers up, "There is the small matter of heirs as well as the fact that I can't bear to leave Tortall, Roald. This is my home and these people are my family. Tortallan blood runs through my veins!"

Roald hugged her, "Kally, you are strong. I know you'll be fine, but right now we have to get ready for dinner. I'll see you in the hall. You should see your maids — your pins have come out."

Kalasin touched her hair. Indeed, several sapphire pins were missing and she hoped that someone had found them and would find use for them. After saying goodbye to Roald with a kiss on the cheek, Kalasin set out for her room as a full run. People who caught sight of her only saw her black hair trailing out behind her and muttered, "Kalasin," as if that explained it all.

In her room, there was already a bath drawn. Kally slipped in and gulped as a shiver ran down her spine, the water was freezing. One of her maids strode in. "Princess," she greeted with a curtsy. She then clucked her tongue at Kalasin. "You need to be on time for warm water." Only maids in Tortall would dare speak to royalty this way, but Kalasin was glad for the less formal relationship she had with her ladies-in-waiting.

"I am ever so sorry," Kalasin said dramatically, sinking down into the cool bathwater with a grimace. The maid smirked and left a towel on the counter as she left. Kalasin scrubbed and hopped out. Kally wrapped herself in the towel and grinned. Maybe the maids were in a generous mood, for they'd enchanted the towel to be warm.

Jenavive was ready, but she brushed Kally's hair. She let the curls hang down her shoulders in a style that the Lioness and Kally's mother, Thayet, had made popular before Alanna had cut her hair. Jenavive tucked a blue rose behind her ear and stepped back. Kalasin caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Dressed in a new gown that Lalasa had made, the color of her eyes was brought out by the beautiful, blue fabric. She wore little jewelry, only an opal necklace that had been charmed by Numair to keep her from harm. Feeling regal and otherworldly, Kalasin left her room, ready to face the court.

She finally came to the entrance of the dining hall. The Princess of Tortall was famous for showing her favor of certain young men by entering with them, but tonight she entered alone. Walking to the head table, she took her place on her mother's right. Kaddar was seated next to her and she turned towards him.

"Emperor Kaddar," she said, inclining her head respectfully. In her peripheral vision, she could see that people were trickling in. Kaddar returned the gesture, "Princess Kalasin, or as I have heard, Kally."

Kalasin grinned and ignoring the palace gossips who were staring openly, "I see you have learned my nickname. Please, call me by it."

Kaddar flashed a smile, "I see no reason to keep such formality when it is just us, please, call me Kaddar."

Kalasin smiled once more before taking a sip water. She turned to the man, a question in her eyes, "So, Kaddar, do you have the gift?"

He nodded in affirmation, "I do, and you?"

"Of course, I heal, but I was taught some war magic when I got older. Nothing as powerful as what Numair can do, but then again not many have as powerful a gift as Numair," Kalasin explained.

"You seem quite intelligent, for someone from the North," he teased.

"I'll have you know that I have traveled to the Copper Isles, Tusaine, and Maren, as well as many other places! I have studied with more scholars than I care to count and I helped create the Royal University!" she teased back, "What, I might ask, have you done, Kaddar?"

He smirked in response, "I studied at the Imperial University, I have seen much of the world as well, and I am the Emperor of Carthak. Perhaps, Princess, we should play chess sometime, a true competition of wit!"

"We should indeed," Kally said just as a squire came with a finger bowl full of water. She wet her fingers, but didn't dry them. After the squire headed for the king, she flicked her fingers at Kaddar and water droplets sprinkled him.

"Princess!" Kaddar said in exasperation, and then cocked his head to the side with a grin. "Perhaps I can learn to live with you, after all. You are, er — spunky."

Kalasin gave him a small, mocking smile, "I think you have to learn, my dear."

"That reminds me," Kaddar said and pulled two items from his pocket. Kalasin was instantly on edge, fingering the dagger hidden in the folds of her dress. She relaxed when she realized that the items were harmless. He showed her a ring and a decorative comb for her hair that glittered with the sapphires on its edge.

"This," he held the ring aloft, "is a symbol of our engagement. Please, take it and wear it as a token of my affection." He slipped it onto her left hand and Kalasin admired the band. It was white gold, with a diamond pattern displaying the emblem of the Iliniat house.

"This is lovely," Kalasin said quietly. "It is so beautiful, my thanks."

He then held up the comb, "This is from the Court in Carthak. They wanted to bestow a gift of favor upon the future Empress."

Kally grinned and raised an elegant eyebrow, "However did you know that my favorite gems are sapphires?"

"Word gets around," her fiancée explained. He then tried to tuck the comb into her hair, but he didn't know how to get it to stay. Kalasin's graceful fingers touched his and guided the comb into its rightful place. "Thank you," she said once more, "and don't look now, but we have an audience."

Kaddar didn't look right away, but when he did he simply said, "You are the gem of this court, of course they are staring."

Kalasin was saved from having to reply with the arrival of the first course, and she sighed in relief.

* * *

**Please review? As a present?**


End file.
